


[JOP]真实剧本 Real Play

by Ci2s (Citrus1122)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF, Original Work
Genre: Actors, Games, Gen, No Sex, Twins
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrus1122/pseuds/Ci2s
Summary: 哈利波特系列正在寻找新的年轻演员！剧组也邀请了菲利普斯双子做试镜官，他们却怎么也忘不掉几年前那对浑然天成的马戏团的红发双子小丑……





	[JOP]真实剧本 Real Play

**Author's Note:**

> 我声明我不拥有哈利波特的著作权。  
> 但是哈利波特相关内容在本作是用于衬托主角的。  
> 主角是原创角色，主角是杨氏双子。

第一章：Clowns' Crowns

中国终于建立了哈利波特的主题公园。

就在位于中国S市的哈利波特主题公园开园当天，菲尔普斯兄弟也出席了开园仪式。

在开园仪式结束之后的第二天，他们终于忍不住也偷偷到各个项目里面玩了。

当他们小心翼翼戴着用来做伪装的墨镜被摩肩接踵的人们挤掉的时候，他们发现根本就没人多看他们一眼。

也对，怎么会有路人能一眼就记得住外国脸的电影配角呢？

正这么随意地想着，詹姆斯感觉自己的衣角被轻轻扯了扯，他茫然地低下头看向衣角。

“大哥哥，请问你见过一个像我这么大的、戴红色圆礼帽的小孩嘛？”

那是一个男孩，说着一口流利的英语，看上去年纪很小，戴着帽子才堪堪到詹姆斯的腰部。

“没有哎——你们是走丢了吗？”

詹姆斯蹲下身来，看着小男孩湛蓝的眼睛。帽檐下明显不是亚洲人的长相，也很显然，这就是他向詹姆斯搭话的原因。

“嗯！”

小男孩用力点点头。

“那我们去广播室……之类的地方？发布寻人广播吧吧？”

“好！”

詹姆斯牵起小男孩的手，两人开始在人群中随波逐流。

“发布一条寻人广播，寻找一位名叫杨杰的小朋友，橘红色头发，身高在一米二左右，戴着一顶红色的圆礼帽，请符合描述的小朋友尽快来到广播室，你的弟弟杨乔在广播室等你。”

都说了走失了，还怎么“尽快来到广播室”啊……

能听懂一些中文的奥利弗正在心里吐槽，手臂却突然被一只小手抓住了。

“大哥哥，请问你知道广播室怎么走嘛？”

一个小男孩正在用流利的英语问他，他仰起脸，蓝色的眼睛微微眯起来，脸上带着灿烂的笑容，让人无法拒绝。

“你就是杨杰？广播里找的小孩？”

奥利弗蹲下身体，惊讶地打量着这个小孩。

倒的确是橘红色头发。

“嗯！”

戴着红色帽子的脑袋用力点了点。

“那我们去广播室跟弟弟汇合吧——等等，广播里也没说广播室在哪——我们去舞台那里吧，那里肯定有播音设备！”

“好！”

小男孩开心地笑着，紧紧抓着奥利弗的手。

“阿乔！”

红帽子小孩跑着跳到蓝帽子小孩身上，两个人的帽子都被撞歪了，他们这才发现，这两个孩子长得一模一样。

“阿杰。”

被称作阿乔的小孩拍拍另一个小孩的后背，示意他先下来，然后正了正他的帽子。另一个小孩也为对方调整了帽子的位置。

然后阿杰牵过阿乔的手，给大哥哥们道谢。

“阿杰谢谢这位大哥哥，带我弟弟来广播室发布广播。也谢谢这边这位大哥哥，把我送到广播室跟弟弟汇合。”

“阿乔也非常感谢大哥哥们，谢谢大哥哥们帮助我们。”

阿杰和阿乔一起鞠躬，行了个标准到令菲尔普斯兄弟感到诧异的摘帽礼。

“非常感谢。”

看着两个恭恭敬敬鞠躬致谢的红发小孩，菲尔普斯兄弟感觉到了奇妙的怀念感和满足感。

“你们是双胞胎？多大啦？”

“我们11岁啦！”

“我们也是。哎对了，我是詹姆斯·菲尔普斯，他是奥利弗·菲尔普斯，也是我哥。”

后来的大哥哥说道。

“那真是太巧啦——”

“爸爸妈妈呢？自己出来玩？”

“我们没有爸爸妈妈，并且我们今天放假！”

“……诶？”

孤……孤儿？放假？嗯？？

“嘿，阿乔，看那个看那个！”

杨杰扯了扯弟弟的袖子。

“那个帽子戏法？那是什么地方？”

菲尔普斯兄弟对视一眼，他们什么都没说。

“看起来比其他的地方有趣！”

“嗯——去看看？”

“走起！”

菲尔普斯兄弟跟在后面，露出了狡黠的笑容。

杨杰拉着杨乔，两人一路跑到那个不停表演帽子戏法的男性建筑物那里。

“等等——你看这个——”

“这牌子上面有字——”

“‘韦斯莱魔法把戏坊’？”

“韦斯莱？”

“魔法把戏坊？”

“那是？”

“什么？”

阿杰和阿乔都摇摇头，他们也知道彼此都毫无头绪。

“咳咳。”

奥利弗决定给点提示。

“看样子应该是一家…商店吧？”

“商店啊——可是我们的口袋——”

“绝对比脸干净——所以…”

“哇！快看！”

杨杰扒着门望着里面。

“阿——杰？”

里面好多人的样子！

“阿——杰——”

“哎呀，来都来了，姑且……”

“——进去看看？”

“噗。”

阿杰笑着为兄弟拉开了商店的大门。

阿乔看着他，无奈地笑着摇了摇头，迈入门中之后回身按住门，让他们三个都进来。

“人真的很多啊……你可别乱跑丢了。”

阿乔这边才刚刚关上门，就被阿杰一把抓住了手。

“这样你就不会找不到我啦。”

“那我们一起走丢了呢？”

“那还有什么好怕的？”

“嗯……也是喔。”

“哎呀你就爱瞎操心，走吧走吧快走吧！”

阿杰拽着阿乔左看看右看看，时不时突然拿起一个恶作剧道具扔到弟弟的脸上。

“啊啊啊！”

阿乔故作惊慌地手舞足蹈了一阵，然后淡定地欣赏着自家兄弟笑到满地找头的样子。

“嘿。”

阿乔拍拍他兄弟的肩膀。

“啊？”

阿杰擦着笑出来的眼泪，一抬头，那只蜘蛛被糊在了自己的脸上。

“啊……啊啊哈哈哈哈哈——！”

本想也装作惊恐模样的阿杰，却实在忍不住更猛烈地笑了起来。

阿乔看着他，也忍不住噗地一声笑了出来，露出跟哥哥一模一样的整洁的牙齿。

菲尔普斯兄弟彼此交换了眼色，一致决定要把这个小蜘蛛买下来。

这边的两兄弟正这么想着，那边的两兄弟又开始搞事了。

来到一个嘴里吐出糖的小人面前，阿杰拽着阿乔停下来。

“嘿，阿乔？”

阿杰从小人嘴下面的容器里抓出一把糖，用下巴指了指门外。

“嗯？”

阿乔看着他的动作，扬起眉毛指了指自己的帽子。

阿杰对中央楼梯上的空空荡荡的展示台努了努嘴，然后笑着对阿乔挤了挤眼睛。

阿乔摸了摸鼻子，然后点点头，也抄起了一把糖。

【哒哒哒哒噔噔 蹬蹬！】

兄弟俩按照一定的节奏，拍了拍肩膀，又换手拍了拍肩膀，然后一边拍手一边跺脚，最后以一个拍手结束节奏。

【哒哒哒哒噔噔 蹬蹬！】

在这个气氛欢脱的商店里，原本只关心自己面前的商品的游客们，已经有一些被这整齐的节奏吸引了注意力。

阿杰将糖果抛向空中，然后再用单手接住，传递给另一只手后，再抛向空中，用原来的手接住，循环往复。

阿乔也做着同样的动作，跟在阿杰的身后。

有几个游客，看到有两个小孩，竟然一边不停接抛着糖果，一边大着胆子站在了那个只属于店长的位置上，爱凑热闹的他们不禁打量着那两个小孩，想等着看他们是怎么出丑的。

“韦斯莱魔法把戏商店的正主”——“韦斯莱双子”的扮演者，菲尔普斯兄弟也饶有兴趣地看着他们流畅的移动接抛表演，等待着他们的下一步动作。

他们仗着身高，站在一处视野不错的位置，也没人能发现他们，除了他们自己，和已经站在台上的两兄弟。

在欢脱的背景音乐声中。

站在舞台左侧的阿杰和站在右侧的阿乔不停翻拋着糖果。

糖果的包装纸在灯光下折射出闪亮的橘色。

突然，阿乔将自己手中翻抛着的糖果丢给了阿杰一颗。

阿杰迅速地将这颗糖果加入了自己的阵容，然后也反手丢给阿乔一颗。

阿乔也完美接纳了这颗糖果，随后又丢给阿杰一颗。

如此反复。

两人动作整齐地重复着每一个简单的接抛动作，可随着他们接抛动作的逐渐加速，糖果移动的速度也越来越快，原本看上去还算简单的动作，现在看上去简直是连眼睛都跟不上了，只能退而求其次，观赏一下手部动作。

但他们很快便发现，他们的动作快极了，快到就连手部也出现了残影。

精确，迅速，整齐。

这就是台下的人们心中唯一所能想到的。

渐渐地，两人开始将糖一颗颗留在手里，半空中上下翻飞的糖果越来越少。

他们结束了这场疯狂的连续交叉接抛糖果秀。

此时，有一些游客正驻足在舞台附近，已经开始观望着他们的表演了。

只见那对双子站在台上，手里捧着一些商品糖果。

其中的一个一翻手掌，他手中的糖果竟然全都不见了！

再看他身边的另一个，这另一个孩子手中的糖果，也随着手掌的翻动而消失得一干二净！

人群中传出几个惊讶的声音，詹姆斯和奥利弗扬起了眉毛。

兄弟俩向大家展示着自己空空荡荡的手掌，突然啪地一声同时合起手掌，然后一起逐渐打开。

他们的手中竟然各自出现了一颗糖果！

“嚯！”

场下传来了惊叹的声音，这也引起了一些其他游客的注意。

这对兄弟各自用右手的三根手指捏着这块糖果，然后微微一捻——

竟然捻出了第二颗糖果！

阿杰笑着向左边的阿乔伸出左手。

阿乔抬眼看着他，将右手的两颗糖都摊开在自己的左手上，然后活动了一下右手手指，食指和拇指做出捏着什么东西的样子，伸向阿杰。

看客们看到双子之一无所谓状地耸了耸肩，然后也活动着手指，展示自己的手里也没拿东西，食指和拇指捏起来，跟另一个双子的手指合在一起。

诶？怎么？

竟然真的让他凭空提起一颗糖果出来？！

“ 喔！”

阿杰和阿乔将三颗糖果全部转移到了左手上，然后右手取下了各自头上的小礼帽。

他们展示着左手上的糖果。

三颗糖果静静地躺在他们各自的左手上。

然后他们将右手的小礼帽反过来向下倒了倒，又将里子冲观众们展示了，示意帽子里什么也没有。

他们先提出一颗糖捏在手里，将这颗糖明明白白地放进右手的小礼帽里。

然后是第二颗糖果。

然后是第三颗。

…第四颗？

第五颗？

第六颗！

“嚯！”

第七颗！第八颗！第九颗第十颗十一颗十二颗十三十四十五十六十七十八……

双子们放糖的动作愈发加快了，源源不断的糖果从他们的左手中，一颗接着一颗地被扔入他们右手的圆礼帽中。

没人知道他们左手的糖果，为何像永远都不会被取完一样。

就如同没人知道他们右手中那顶小小的圆礼帽，为何像永远都不会被填满一样。

就在詹姆斯和奥利弗看得目不暇接的时候，双子们突然停下了往帽子里面放糖果的动作。

他们看上去玩腻了一般，居然将礼帽随手往下倒去！

“哦！”

看客们中传出一阵骚动，有几个小孩已经准备冲过来捡糖了。

但是……

礼帽之下，却没掉出任何东西！

周围传来窃窃私语的声音。

双子们又冲观众们展示了礼帽的里子。

礼帽中竟然什么都没有！

干干净净的！就像一开始展示的时候，他们所看到的那样！

“嚯！”

哗然之声从周围的人群之中传出来。

现在，商店内几乎所有的游客都在观看他们的表演了。

这【永远“空无一物”的双手】和【永远‘空无一物’的礼帽】。

除非……

再三展示过自己的双手和礼帽，双子们向观众们确认了它们是空无一物的。

然后，他们将左手的食指和拇指捏起来，就像他们一开始那样。

他们将左手探入右手的小礼帽之中。

然后……

竟然从中取出了一枚糖果！

他们又将礼帽向大家展示过了，里面真的什么都没有！

——空空荡荡的！

他们用左手捏着刚刚拿出来的那枚糖果，糖果的包装纸折射出令人愉快的光芒。

“噢噢噢！”

周围一片哗然。

看客门互相对视着、交流着，难以相信他们刚刚所看到的一切。

他们在众目睽睽之下，空无一物的礼帽中，用空无一物的左手，取出了一枚货真价实的糖果？！

“魔法。”

台下突然传出这样的声音。

没人去寻找这声音的源头，却像要去肯定般，被众人重复着。

“魔法！”

“魔法！”

“魔法！”

整齐的声音从周围一圈圈传到阿杰和阿乔的耳中，犹如海浪，一波强过一波。

这些声音中，有惊讶，有赞叹，有疑问。

但最多的，还是对他们的肯定，和期待。

“魔法！”

“魔法！”

“魔法！”

他们看着孩子们和大人们的眼睛，那些眼睛中闪烁着的光辉，是他们每天都能看到的，却总也看不腻的——

喜悦的光芒。

这无限喜悦的目光，是他们的无限动力。

他们瞥了一眼对方，然后点点头。

他们决定来个爆的。

双子们再次向周围展示了自己的手掌和礼帽，是空无一物的。

然后将手指压在嘴唇上，向周围做了一个“噤声”的手势。

他们看着大家的眼睛，露出一模一样的明亮的笑容，点点头，然后wink了一下。

这次他们并没有再将手探入礼帽，而是将礼帽倾斜，往手上倒去。

这还能有什么别的结果了吗？刚才他们已经演示过了啊，不是什么都没有吗？

带着这样的心理，大家观察着他们的动作，带着些许期待的心情，也许连他们自己都没察觉到。

但他们真的从帽子中倒出了糖果在手上！

他们真的做到了！

“喔喔喔喔！”

观众们不禁自发地鼓起掌来，互不相识的他们也彼此交换着目光，满眼都是丝毫掩饰不住的难以置信和喜悦的神情。

但这远远不够，双子们想要更爆的效果。

只见他们将手中的糖果抛向空中！

糖果在半空中向观众们落去！

一直在看表演的小孩们终于找到了施展拳脚的机会，他们大叫着在人群中横冲直撞，想接住天上掉落的糖果。

当双子们从礼帽中取出一把一把的糖果，并抛撒向空中的时候，一直按兵不动的大人们也终于按捺不住，纷纷加入到了本来只属于孩子们的战场中。

阿杰和阿乔一遍一遍地从礼帽中抓出糖果，然后大把大把地向周围抛撒，不停激化着这场糖果战争。

甚至连门外的游客们都被吸引了过来，他们一个拽着一个地挤进门来。

商店内的人越来越多，不停有新人加入这场糖果的狂欢派对！

甚至连商店的大门都无法关上！

“喔喔喔！”

“哈哈哈哈！”

在这欢乐的糖果海洋之中，人们大笑着、尖叫着、蹦跳着、拥抱着、互相丢着糖果、嬉闹着。

甚至有几个互不相识的游客，将这一对双子抱了起来，让他们坐在自己的肩膀上。

“哈哈哈！”

阿杰和阿乔坐在游客们的肩膀上，开心地大笑着抛撒糖果。

“这里是阿杰！”

“这里是阿乔！”

“欢迎观赏来自循转马戏团的……小丑王冠的表演！”

其实在做自我介绍的时候，他们感觉有些不妥，但还是彼此对视了一眼，然后带着明亮的笑容说完后面的台词。

杨杰和杨乔挥舞着手中小小的圆礼帽。

“我们是来自循转马戏团的小丑王冠！”


End file.
